I'm Sorry, But You're Too Late
by BraveTheElements
Summary: I looked straight into his green eyes and spoke the words pushing into my throat. "I'm sorry, you're too late." Wendy asked me to post this as a last request, and I couldn't say no, could I? T/E. PM me if you want to be in charge of the story after I go.
1. Chapter 1

Rain poured down outside. I shivered under my thin green blanket, wishing for warmth. The room was dark and the outline of the saggy couch looked mysterious in the poor light. Tiny rain drops splattered against my forehead and blond bangs. I looked up to see the roof was leaking again. Sighing, I dragged myself out of bed and into the bathroom.

The linoleum was freezing under my bare feet. A draft blew in, making the room feel colder then it was. Looking into the mirror, my blond hair was lopsided, brown eyes blood shot. Usually rosy cheeks looked pale. Either the lighting is very bad or I must be getting sick. I pulled my hair into twin ponytails and brushed some blush over my round cheeks. Searching my small closet, I decided on a lime green sweater and a denim skirt. Green clogs went on my feet. Remembering the rain, I grabbed my umbrella and stepped onto the front porch.

Chilly morning air threatened to breeze through my sweater. The sky was gray and over cast, to match my mood. Fog settled low, giving everything an eerie appearance. I sighed and headed down the narrow street.

The small café wasn't crowded as I stepped in, dripping wet. I closed the umbrella, and headed for the counter. A tall, thin man with a droopy mustache was cleaning some cups. "Hey Lou," I said, pulling out my change purse.

"Hey Eleanor, usual?" Lou reached for the coffee cups.

"You know me too well, Lou. Yes, a little extra foam." I put a few crumpled bills on the slightly sticky counter and Lou slapped them up. Soft background music played. The sound of coffee machines broke the café's silence. Lou placed the foamy cup in front of me. "Enjoy."

Sipping the hot drink, I looked around. An old man drank a cup of hot chocolate and finished the day's crossword puzzle. A teenage girl held hands with a teenage boy, God knowing what they were doing this early in the morning. My heart hurt to see them so in love. I had loved. And lost. I kept scanning the room, until my gaze hit a furry head. Something was familiar about it…

I couldn't believe who it was. I got up and headed over to the table. It was. Theodore Seville. He sat over a latte and a slice of lemon cake. "Theodore?"

He looked up and his green eyes opened wider. "No way. Is that you Eleanor?"

I nodded and sat down next to him. "Where have you been?"

"Oh, here and there. I stopped here for a week. Hoping I'd get a job. But I guess all this time I've been searching for you." Theodore looked hopefully at me.

Guilt filled me. I really hated to say this, but was there another choice? I looked straight into his green eyes and spoke the words pushing at my throat. "I'm sorry, you're too late." Theodore looked at me.

"What do you mean?"

"Theodore, you broke my heart 6 long years ago. I can't believe you wouldn't know. I bet you've been all over girls wherever you go. It pains me to say, but I'm sorry. Theodore Seville, I've moved on. Sorry. Too late." I couldn't take it anymore and ran out of the café, leaving my half empty coffee and umbrella. Rain pelted against me, chilling me to the bone. I could hardly see where I was going, but I heard one thing.

"Eleanor! Wait! I still love you!"

I closed my eyes, still running. Pain filled my heart. I love you, too. But you're too late. Trying to hold back tears, I turned around and screamed one final thing.

"I love you, too."


	2. Chapter 2

**Poster's note: Wendy, you totally need to find a way to get an account, because I'm leaving by the end of the week, and, as such, won't be able to post anymore of your story. **

I stood in the rain a moment, sobbing. Theodore had yet to catch up with me, for I had ran to far. My thin sweater was sticking to my furry flesh, chilling me to the bone. Stupid Theodore, for making me this way. I used to be happy, I used to laugh with him. But he took that all away.

_Flashback_

Eleanor walked down the hall, bursting with excitement. Tonight was her two year anniversery with Theodore, and he said he had a big surprise for her. He was so sweet, not to mention the love of her life.

Eleanor turned onto the school entrance hall, books under her arm. What she saw there made her heart sink, tears well up in the corner of her eyes.

Theodore was there, kissing a blond haired girl. She was tall and curvy, wearing a very sheer tank top and skirt. Both seemed to enjoy it, it wasn't one of those mistakes.

"Theodore," Eleanor whispered in disbelief that her boyfriend, the most loyal Chipmunk he had ever known, had been cheating on her. And on their two year anniversery.

He turned around, hazel eyes widening at the sight of his used to be girlfriend standing there, tears glistening in her soft brown eyes. "Ellie, this isn't what it looks like..."

"Just shut up!" she finally yelled. She didn't want him to try to explain it now, it was over. For good. Eleanor ran out the doors, letting the tears roll down her cheeks.

Theodore turned to the blond girl. "Uh, do you mind if I talk to her a second, Kate?"

The girl named Kate nodded. "I'm sure she'll understand, after all, we've been dating for almost a year."

"Yeah," he whispered sadly, feeling guilty for cheating on the one girl he thought he would alwways stand by. She was sitting on the schoolyard bench, sobbing. Her shoulders shook now, in anger though. "Ellie?"

Eleanor looked up, usually sweet eyes burning with anger. "What the hell do you want? I don't think you can explain why you were lip-locking with Kate Morris."

Theodore sat down next to her, sad to her scoot away from him. "Oh Ellie, I'm sorry about that."

"How long?" she whispered fiercely.

"How long what?" he asked gently, trying to coax her into forgiving him.

"God damn it, how long have you been seeing her?" Eleanor screamed, standing up, facing him. Her voice had rose to a new level of shrill fury, one that he had only heard Brittany use occasionally.

Theodore bit his lip, not wanting to spill it to her. "Almost a year," he finally said softly, looking down to avoid her firiy gaze.

She was calm a moment before saying: "Get the hell away from me."

"What?" he asked, wondering why she was cursing so much. It wasn't like her to be using these kind of words.

"Are you deaf, stay away from me! You can forget about our anniversery tonight, why don't you just celebrate yours with Kate!" Eleanor screamed, running away from him.

The last thing Theodore thought was, "I'm so sorry, Ellie."

End Of Flashback

I cursed silently in my head. How dare he, trying to hit on her, after breaking her heart so long ago? In fact, I bet they're married. By now, I'm shivering, standing here in the rain like an idiot.

Suddenly, a motorcycle's engine broke the pattering of the rain. It drove right in front of me, and stopped. The driver lifted off his helmet. "Need a ride?"

I couldn't believe who it was. Alvin Seville, dark blue eyes, red cap from under his helmet, fur tousled carelessly across his forehead. "Alvin?"

"Yep, that's who I was when I woke up this morning. Need a ride?" he asks, tossing me his spare helmet.

I hesitate a moment, weighting my options. Then again, I don't have anywhere to go, it'll be nice being in the company of a Chipmunk who didn't break my heart six years ago. "Sure." I strap my helmet on, and climb on the back of his motorcycle.

Alvin starts it up, taking off along the road. I'm welcomed by an incredible rush, a feeling that has never pounded in my chest before. Brillian colors rush by, it feels like I'm watching someone in a movie. I can't breathe, I can't see, I can't hear, but this is the best I've felt in years. "Who-hoo!" I yell, locking my arms around him, hanging on for dear life.

I can just barely hear him laugh. After a few minutes, we stop in front of another store. I don't recognize it from the thick fog, but Alvin parks. "Are you all right?"

I get off the motorcycle, knees knocking. My heart has never pounded this hard before. "I'm not sure, I'll let you know."

He laughs again, leading my into the store, or whatever it is. It turns out to be a frozen yogurt shop. I recognize it, not only from when we were kids, but from the first time we met. ("Sprinkles On Top" reference.) "Brittany is here."

She is, sitting at a table. I barely recognize her, auburn hair silky, flowing down her shoulder. Her ice blue eyes are shiny, from happiness I bet. "Hi Alvin! Hi Ellie!"

"Hello Brittany," I say, sitting down next to her. It has been years since we've seen each other, we kind of grew apart. "I haven't seen you in a while, how are you?"

"Just fine," she says politely, sliding an unopened frozen yogurt over to me. "It's chocolate, I got it just for you."

I can't resist, I open it up and take a bite. Hmmm...still as good as I remember. "Yum. How has Jeanette been?"

"She's been fine, she and Simon have been married for about three years. Both work at a college. Alvin and I married just a few months ago," Brittany adds happily, smiling at her red clad partner. I can't help but feel a little jealous that her boyfriend actually came through for her.

I put my spoon down and sigh. "Britt, I have something to tell you."

Her face turns sympathetic. "It's about Theodore, isn't it?"

It almost makes me mad how much she knows me. "Yes, I saw him today. He said that he came for me, but I knew he was lying. I kept thinking about six years ago, when he cheated on me for a year. He hurt me so bad, there's no way he can make it up to me."

Brittany pats my back. "It's okay, I'm sure you'll meet someone else."

"But that's just it!" I scream, finally losing it. Everything that I've felt since I was just eighteen, comes pouring out. "I can't love anyone else! He won't let me, I just keep thinking about that two-faced cheater!"

She exchanges a sad look with Alvin before looking back at me. "I wish I could tell you what to do, but I just don't know. You're going to have to listen to your heart."

I take a deep breath, trying to collect my thoughts. "You know what? You're right. Uh, can I borrow an umbrella?"

"Sure," Brittany says, handing me her black umbrella. At least it isn't her bright pink one.

I give them a weak smile before heading out of the shop, trying to listen to my heart. The rain has lightened up just a little, but it seems even colder then before. Shivering, I head down the sidewalk.

I don't get but two blocks before I see him. I let out a scream of terror at the scene before me.

Theodore is sprawled out on the street, right in the path of a car. He's bleeding from every part of him, bones probably broken. I drop the umbrella and run forward, crying my eyes out. "Oh, Theo."

Suddenly, I feel like forgiving him. Even after what he did to me, I want to forgive him. I press my ear against his chest, and tears well up in my eyes.

I'm too late.

Just like the words I spoke to him not thirty minutes ago. He is dead, looking for me. If he had really been looking for me, wanting to apologize, I want to let him apologize now.

Even though he's gone, Theodore deserves something special. I lean forward, heart pounding like mad. I kiss him on the lips, giving him what he had wanted. I lay next to him, breathing heavily.

I feel bad for everything I ever said to him, all the curse words I had spoke, my actions.

Then, my life flashing before my eyes as I am crushed for a second, pain unimaginale going through my body. It is now that I realize what just happened.

I was hit too. I'm going to die, just like he did. Blood is pouring from my abdomen, my torso, everything. "I'm sorry, but you're too late," I whisper to the rain. It feels right saying that, just before I join Theodore. "I'm sorry, but you're too late." There's a strange ringing in my ears, lights flooding my vision.

"I'm sorry, but you're too late."


End file.
